


Just Friends

by ellerabe



Series: Just Friends [1]
Category: raulson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of abuse, Pregnancy, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: After Lily leaves an abusive boyfriend Sarah is there to pick up the pieces.





	1. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds out Lily's darkest secret when she leaves her abusive boyfriend.

On the set of Coven

Sarah was sitting in her trailer getting her prosthetics put on when her phone goes off on top of her vanity. She picks up the device to see it's from her best friend-Lily.

_Lily: Tell Ryan I'm going to be late, I had something happen this morning with Timothy, and I have to move out. I will call you later when I can._

_Sarah: Okay, I will. If you want bring your things to my house, the key is inside the rose pot by the door._

_Lily: Thank you so much, because I have no where to go right now. Love you._

_Sarah: No problem, love you too._

After Sarah was done getting ready to play her character, she heads off to the main trailer to talk to Ryan. She knocks on the door and waits for her boss to answer.

"Come in," is yelled from inside.

The dyed blonde steps inside the trailer. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asks as she sits on the couch across from the bald man.

"What's up?"

"Lily's going to be late today, she said she had some problems this morning."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome." Sarah smiles before getting up and exiting the trailer. 

The woman heads inside and to the living room where they are about to shoot their next scene. While they are shooting it is heard that someone comes into the house, crying, and footsteps running down the hall, then a door slamming. 

"CUT!" The director yells.

Sarah looks to Jessica and asks, "Who was that?"

"I think it was Lily."

She sighs, and gets up. "I'll be right back." She announces before walking off to find her best friend. She follows the sound of sobs and comes to one of the bathrooms. 

"Lil, let me in." She knocks lightly on the door.

A click is heard when the blonde unlocks the door and lets the shorter woman inside. As she sets in, and shuts the door behind her, Sarah can see that Lily's makeup is ruined, and her face is red from crying. As Lily sat back down on the closed toilet lid her shit rose showing a fresh purple bruise to Sarah. Immediately the blonde begins to cry. The older of the two walks over and hugs the blonde softly, rubbing her back, and trying to calm her down.

"What happened this morning?"  

"H-he came home dr-unk a-again." She whispers.

"Did he hit you?" Sarah asks, trying to stay calm for the sake of the other blonde.

"Y-yes, b-but I didn't do a-any-thing this time." Sobs broke apart her words as she clung to Sarah like a baby would it's mother.

"This time? He's hit you before?"

"Yes," Lily sniffles. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you b-be-fore."

Sarah pulls back slightly so she can look at the blonde. "Don't apologize, okay?" Lily nods. "I'm here now."

"Th-ank you."

"You're welcome," Sarah says with a lopsided smile. 

"I-I don't think I ca-can work." Even though the tears had settled Lily's voice is still shaking.

"That's okay, I'm sure Ryan will understand, let me go talk to him, okay?"

"Tell him I need to talk to him about a few things, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Sarah gives her a smile before walking out of the bathroom. She goes back to where they were shooting and looks for Ryan. The man waves her over.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you. She said she doesn't think she can work today."

"That's fine, is there anything else I can do?"

"She did say she wanted to talk to you." Sarah explains.

"Okay," Ryan says before walking off to talk to the actress. 

While Ryan talks to Lily, Sarah goes back over to where everyone else is sitting while they wait. Gabby and Emma look up at the blonde with concerned looks.

"She's uh-she's gonna be fine."

Jessica stands up, "can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah," the two step away from the group.

"Did he hit her again?" Jessica asks the younger actress.

"How did you know about that before me?"

The woman sighs, "I went into her trailer the other day, and I guess she forgot, and she didn't have a shirt on, so I could see the bruises that covered her. She said that she had it under control, but I'm guessing that's not the case anymore."

"I guess not..." Sarah sighs. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, she can't stay there."

"She took her stuff to my house already." She informs the shorter blonde.

"Okay, good. If she needs to go back, let me know and I'll go with her if you can't."

"I will. Let's keep this between us."

"Okay."

Just as they stop talking Ryan comes back, and waves Sarah over to him.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, I told her to take the weekend off, and that it's okay if you need to take off as well to stay with her."

"Thank you so much, Ryan."

"And here is her phone. Lily told me to tell you to hold onto it, because he keeps calling and she doesn't want to be tempted to answer. Also, she's in your trailer."

"Okay, again thank you."

"You're welcome. Give me a call on Monday so I can see how she is, and see if you two will be back."

"I will." Sarah smiles before going off to grab her things from where they were sitting prior to shooting, and tells everyone she is leaving. 

Jessica hugs the taller blonde, "take care of her for me."

"I will, I'll call you later."

"Okay, talk to you then." With that Sarah is off to go to her trailer.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's ex tries to her a hold of her, but Sarah makes sure that isn't possible.

As Sarah is walking to her trailer to get Lily, her friends phone rings, it's Tim.

"Hello." Sarah says.

"Lily?" A deep husky tone comes through the speaker.

"No, this is Sarah." She says trying to stay calm even though she wanted to kill the man for hurting _her_ Lily.

"Can I talk to her, please?"

"No, you dumb-fuck, she's leaving you pathetic ass."

"I need to talk to her. I want to tell her that I'm sorry, and it won't happened again." He explains.

"Well, this has seemed to happen before, so she's decided that this is enough, and she's not coming back. You better get that into you're walnut sized brain of yours. So, bye-bye, have a shitty day." Sarah smiles to herself before hanging up.

When Sarah gets to her trailer she can hear faint cries coming from inside. She steps inside and sees the blonde on the couch with her face in a pillow, trying to muffle her sobs. She turns her head to see Sarah, and a smile spreads across her lips to see her best friend.

"I'm going to change, get this shit off my face, and then we can leave, Okay?"

"Okay," the blonde sits up, and grabs her phone from the table. She sees that her ex had called.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes." Sarah replies before taking off the rest of her clothes and grabbing her clothes from earlier.

"What did he say?"

"Lily, I thought you gave me your phone so you didn't talk to him."

"Y-yeah...but, I want to know." She says softly.

"It doesn't matter, you're not going back."

"I-if he apologized, m-maybe we can work it out." 

"No!" Sarah yells, then realizes she needs to stay calm in order to keep the younger woman calm. "How many times has he said this before, and he didn't come through?"

"Okay, you're right. Can we get something to eat on the way home?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Sarah asks as she zips her jeans and grabs her wallet.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course, come on."

Lily squeals like a child as she gets up and follows the other blonde to the parking lot. When they get to the lot Sarah looks and sees that Lily's car is no where in sight.

"Did you walk here?"

"No, I took a cab."

"Why? Where is your car?"

"At the uh- the apartment." 

Sarah looks at Lily in confusion. "Why?"

"He uh- well, he slashed my tires so I couldn't leave."

Sarah sighs as she unlocks her car. "You could have called me to come pick you up."

"I knew you were already at work, and I didn't want to be a bother." The blonde replies before they both get into the vehicle.

"You're never a bother to me, Lily. I would have left to pick you up and help you." 

"I-I know." She says softly, tears forming on her waterline, threatening to spill.

"Here," Sarah says before grabbing a bottle of pills from her purse. "Take one of these, they'll help you calm down."

"I'm not taking your anxiety pills."

"Lily, please, just take one. You need to calm down, and by the time we get home you should be tired and I want you to get some rest."

"Fine." The blonde huffs before taking the pill, and washing it down with Sarah's tea. 

By the time they get to Colver's Ice Cream store, Sarah looks over to see Lily has fallen asleep. She smiles knowing that Lily is most likely at peace now that she is asleep. he pulls up to the inner come, and orders a pint of rocky road with another pint of mint chocolate chip. When she comes up to the window to pick up the ice cream the man in a blue apron screams.

"Y-you're S-Sarah Paulson!"

"Yes, I am." She laughs.

Another person comes running over to the window and screams: "Holy shit!"

"I-is that Lily Rabe?"

"Yes, quiet, she's sleeping."

"Okay, sorry." Both of the staff members try to calm down, and give the actress her order.

Sarah hands over her card, but the man hold up his hand, "don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's on the house. Have a nice day."

The blonde smiles at the man, "thanks, you too."

Sarah drives home, and after parking the car she sees that Lily is still asleep. She sighs and takes in the ice cream before coming back to get Lily. She shakes the younger woman's shoulder, but nothing. "Fuck, she's really out." Sarah mutters to herself before pulling her friend out of the car, and trying to stand her up.

Lily starts to wake when she feel a hand on her ass, making her jump away from the person holding her. When she sees Sarah she instantly relaxes.

"I'm sorry, I tried to wake up." 

"I-it's okay." Lily's voice is small and shaky. 

They two walk into the house, and Sarah sees two brown boxes and three suitcases in her living room. "Did you bring everything with you?"

"Everything, but my car."

"Okay, if you want I can help you take your stuff into the extra bedroom."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiles at the shorter woman. 

After lugging everything up the stairs, the two woman sit on the bed in exhaustion and looks at each other. "Ice cream time." They say in unison and giggle at one another.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah comforts Lily after she had extreme nightmares, and learns that Lily might be pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse.

After Lily had finally fallen asleep, Sarah takes the free time to take a shower. After turning on the water and undressing, she hears a scream from the room next to hers, which is where her best friend is sleeping. The blonde sighs, and pulls on her robe before turning the water off and exits the bathroom. Slowly Sarah opens the door to see the other blonde was asleep under the covers. 

"NO!" She screams and starts thrashing around. 

Sarah walks further into the room, and over to the bed. She heard Lily whisper her name, in a plea way, almost asking for her friend to help. Sarah tried to gentle wake the other, but that didn't work. She starts to shake Lily and finally she wakes. When the blue eyes open and meet brown she instantly relaxes even thought tears spill from her ocean like eyes.

"Oh, no. Don't cry, Lils." Sarah says softly as she pulls the younger woman into her embrace.

"I-I ha-had a ba-ad dream." She sobs into Sarah's neck as she clings to the woman. 

"I know, hun. It's okay, I'm here now."

For a few minutes they sit there holding one another. Sarah rocks the other actress softly, and whispers to her that it's going to be okay. Once Lily calms down she pulls back slightly to look at her friend. 

"Thank you," her voice is weak.

"You're welcome, lovepants."

The old nickname makes Lily smile softly.

"Let me go get dressed, and we can talk, okay?"

"Yeah."

About ten minutes later Sarah comes back to Lily's room to see the woman laying on her back with her hand on her lower stomach. She's rubbing small circles over the area. 

"Lil"

"Yeah?" She sits up and looks at the dyed blonde.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess."

The shorter of the two goes over to the bed, and sits down next to Lily. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Last night."

"What happened?"

"He uh..." Lily takes a shaky breath. "He came home drunk, which wasn't a surprise to me. B-but, he said I was lying to him about where I had been lately, a-and I never lie to him. I can't lie, because I know I'll get in trouble."

Sarah moves closer to the other woman, and takes her hand in her own. She squeezes softly, trying to calm her.

"I told him that I wasn't lying, but he didn't believe me. He never believes me anymore." She pauses to wipe away a tear. "A-and he hit me. O-over, and o-o-over a-gain." Her last words were broken apart by sobs that she can no longer control.

Lily falls back into Sarah's arms, crying until she can no longer cry. By then she's exhausted, and starts to fall asleep in her friends arms. Sarah lightly lays the blonde down, and goes to stand, but a hand grabs her.

"Don't leave." Lily's raspy tone says groggily.

Sarah nods, and climbs into the bed. The younger blonde snuggles into the others embrace, inhaling the scents that the other gave off. Her nose was filled with the scent flowers, mainly lavender.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah woke up to an empty bed. Instantly panic set in, and she ran out of the room to find the other actress. From the second bathroom down the hall the woman can hear her friend vomiting. After arriving to the bathroom she sees Lily hunched over the toilet. A soft sigh leaves her lips before she moves to grab Lily's hair out of the way.

Once Lily had nothing left in her, she sat back and started to sob. The dyed blonde leaned down to pick up the other, and help her out of her clothing so she could take a bath. She started the water and helped Lily into the tub. The blonde sat down slowly, yelping at the pain of the hot water on her bruises that covered her body. She let Sarah wash her hair and scrub her back. 

"It'll be okay." Sarah says softly.

"No." Lily shakes her head before resting her face on her knees.

"Yes, you're going to get through this."

"Sarah," she sighs before looking at her friend. "I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah," Lily laughs sarcastically. "I'm fucking pregnant."

"Lil-"

"No, don't try and say that it's going to be okay. It's not, Sarah." The blonde says loudly before tears begin to fall again.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah...I haven't had my period in two months."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No," Lily shakes her head. "Maybe I should take one."

"Yeah, uh...do you want me to go to the store after I get you cleaned up?"

"If you don't mind, please?"

"Of course." Sarah smiles before helping Lily wash the rest of herself.

* * *

Sarah walks down the feminine aisle. She stops in front of the pregnancy test. Not sure what to get she grabs two different boxes, the two most expensive ones, thinking that they're priced that high for a reason. After getting a few other groceries, Sarah heads to the check out, and out to her car, hoping that no one saw her there, because lord knows that paparazzi would blow up over this. 

When Sarah gets home she sees that the kitchen light is on, she can smell something cooking, and Fleetwood Mac blaring. When she walks through the dinning room she witnesses Lily dancing around in shorts and one of Sarah's sweaters. The sight of the blonde makes Sarah giggle as she sets down the bags on the counter.

"Holy fuck!" Lily jumps.

"Sorry," the older woman laughs as she opens the fridge and start putting things away.

"It's okay, I just didn't hear you."

"Well, for how loud the music is I wouldn't have heard anyone either."

"I hope you're hungry. I'm making grilled cheese and there's some fries in the oven."

"Mm, sounds good!" Sarah hums.

The two eat dinner while they watch Netflix and try to relax for the night.

 


	4. The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days together Lily is grateful for Sarah's help, but Sarah can't help but wonder if there's something else between them.

After eating dinner Sunday night, Sarah offered to help Lily with the dishes. As she walked over to the other woman she notices that the gorgeous blue hues are tearing up again. Sarah sets down her plate to wrap her arms around the taller of the two. Lily sniffles as she relaxes into Sarah's arms. She always loved to be in the woman's arms; it calmed her down no matter what was wrong. 

"Thank you, so much." Lily whispers as she rests her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me."

The taller actress sighs lightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sarah says, but she meant it more than Lily did. 

Over the years Sarah had grown to love her best friend more than a friendly manner. The blonde was a goddess in Sarah's eyes. Ever since they met Sarah was attracted to the other woman, but always kept it to herself, because Lily never showed an interest in her that way. As much as Sarah wished she could show her feelings, she knew that Lily was venerable right now, and she didn't want to take advantage of it.

Lily pulls away softly, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll finish cleaning up, and check on you before I take a shower."

"Okay, thank you." She says before heading up the stairs.

After loading the dishwasher, Sarah heads upstairs. On her way to Lily's room she can hear her crying, and she's talking to someone.

"Leave me alone, Tim!" She screams, Sarah sees the phone fly across the room, and breaking as it hits the wall.

The older woman knocks on the side of the door before walking into the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Lily's face is red, and she has a river of tears falling down her face. She shrugs before wiping away the tears.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Sarah asks.

"No, please don't leave me, too."

The dyed blonde gives the other a lopsided smile before going over to the bed. "I'm never leaving you."

They both lay down, and as Sarah goes to turn on her side, but Lily rest her arm over her torso. "C-can I rest my head on you chest?" She asks sheepishly.

"Of course."

Lily does, and smiles as she feels Sarah's arms wrap around her, and hold her close. She starts to fall asleep when the other woman whispers, "I love you."


End file.
